Bloodroses and Daggers
by Tara SylvanBlade
Summary: Heero is on the verge of dying from his own dreams. Is there anyone who could help him? 1x2x1
1. Teaser want more then leave comments

Bloodroses and Daggers.  
  
I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. Suing me won't get you anything but a headache.  
  
A silent figure crept out of the base; he didn't stop to look around for guards because he knew he had disposed of them earlier. The information he had come to steal was tucked safely in the pocket of his shorts, a small series of explosions rocked the ground as he jumped into the cockpit of his gundam. As he flew off the bomb planted by one of the OZ soldiers blew, tearing his body to shreds.  
  
Heero woke up with a start. "It was just another dream." He tried to reassure himself, but he knew that it wasn't. He looked down at his hands and saw them coated with blood, and then the pain hit. He gritted his teeth as his muscles seized up; he had been the perfect soldier but no longer. Now he was a man fighting for his own survival, fighting against himself, against his own dreams. And he was losing. It was as if the past came back to haunt him; taunt him with all the times he had disobeyed the call of death. His reason to live was a man who had left his life for another, believing that Heero was in love with Relena. Heero never told the braided baka of his emotions, instead he pretended to ignore him, to care about nothing but the mission. It made him forget for a few moments but then it always came back, he loved Duo and there was nothing he could do about it. While these thoughts, these memories crossed his mind he fainted dead away. Never feeling the wounds on his body close and heal. Never knowing that far away someone was thinking of him.  
  
Anaiya. Want more then leave reviews. Otherwise nothing. 


	2. DeathBringer

Bloodroses and Daggers.  
  
I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. Suing me won't get you anything but a headache. And a giant pain in the derriere, Maybe.  
  
  
  
Duo sat back as he cruised through the streets; since the Marimeia war had ended he had become one of hidden business partners in the automotive business, selling cars with gundanium reinforced shells. With the innovation of being able to mix the extremely resistant alloy with glass, it made the cars completely impenetrable, this Neo-Gundanium was highly expensive. But then again politicians and the wealthy wanted to protect themselves so they would pay a lot of money, but there was also the shadier side of the population. That was were Duo came in, using contacts through old friends and business associates he was able to expand the selling field to those more illegal professions. It was one of these people that he was going to meet now. Stopping his car in front of what seemed to be a disused club he jumped out of his night black jaguar, the one he himself had installed with DeathScythe's gundanium fragments. He walked up to the door his knee length braid accented by a crimson silk shirt and tight black leather. He wore a single necklace on it a pendant containing a strand of brown hair. In his hand he carried a single white rose, as the door opened he put on his jokers mask and slid into the shadows.  
  
"Kohen-san show me to him." He spoke in a deadly serious voice that screamed Deathbringer, Shinigami. The door keeper must have heard it as well as she backed into a corner whimpering softly her fangs withdrawing.  
  
"This way my Lord." Spoke another daemon opening a door to the far right.  
  
"Your master won't be too happy to hear that you know." Smirked Duo as he walked through the doorway.  
  
"Only due to his own delusions, if he was not half as arrogant as he is he might have realized there are higher powers at work then his."  
  
"Well spoken, what is your True name Daemon?" Duo turned around, staring the vampire in the eyes.  
  
"M-m-my True name Lord?" the daemon stuttered, unsure of what to say, and then he realized that if he lied or didn't speak at all Duo would probably destroy him anyhow. "Sa-yogo-rahan, my Lord." He whispered not wanting other ears to hear.  
  
Duo smiled and slowly closed the door behind him. Then cloaking his aura he turned to face the leader of the pack.  
  
"Well Kohen, long time no see buddy!" He laid the rose on the desk as Kohen eyed it warily and took off his leather jacket. "So the deal is ready??? Any last minute questions perchance?" he quipped.  
  
"Yes in fact I do have a question." Kohen's silky smooth voice betrayed his emotions; the man was shaky and very nervous. To Duo this spoke of his intentions as clear as stars shining in outer space. "I was wondering if we could lower the price range, you know that this coven is not the richest."  
  
Duo leaned back at this statement if Kohen wanted to play this game he would let him.  
  
"Actually, I noticed that most of the funds have been going into your gambling debts. How do you explain to the members that you're stealing their hard bought resources?"  
  
Kohen's face was livid. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH TREACHERY!!!?" He screamed. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MORTAL." Then he lunged for Duo's heart, stiletto and fangs ready to drain his blood. But Duo was not about to let him.  
  
He shifted slightly to the right and brought his own dagger out. Crafted with the symbol of Death upon it, Duo threw back his head and laughed, releasing the shield over his aura.  
  
"Call me a Mortal will you eh Kohen? Maybe you should learn that appearance isn't everything, that there is always more to a person then what they show on the outside. But then again for you it is too late now, isn't it?"  
  
Kohen's eyes widened, before he prostrated himself on the ground, crawling like a worm, groveling in front of Duo.  
  
"P-p-p-please Lord give me one last chance. Allow me to redeem myself Lord Shinigami." He mumbled at the floor. "I'll do anything, ANYTHING!!!"  
  
"I did give you one last chance. That was your last chance, now it is time for you to die Kohen." Duo went to the table and picked up the rose. Then he walked over to Kohen and kicked him like a master would kick a disobedient dog.  
  
Kohen tried desperately one more time to kill with his slim blade. As he went for the throat, Duo slammed his dagger into Kohen's heart. As the Daemon fell backwards clawing desperately at the knife, Duo inserted the white rose into the handle. The magic swirled around his fingers, purple smoke mixed with the air around him. As Kohen's eyes rolled back in his head the rose turned a deep crimson, and then pitch black as the life-force was siphoned out of him. When the process was finished Duo removed the rose and then the dagger. He gently placed the flower unto the carved wooden table and wiped his dagger on Kohen's coat. Then Duo put on his jacket and slid the blade into its sheath, after staring a moment at Kohen's body he exited the room. Knowing full well that the next Daemon who walked into the room would know and tell everyone else that Shinigami walked again. He reveled at the feeling; everyone at the coven had thought Kohen to be a sadistic money-grubbing bastard. And now he had killed him, not even letting him die the death of an immortal, to disappear in the one last puff of dust. No instead he let him die like a mortal, just to make sure he was never reborn within this time as one with ever-lasting life. The next time his rebirth came around he would be born mortal with all his past memories, and cycle after cycle this would happen until maybe one day he learned to truly repent for his sins. Until then The young Daemon who had led him through the door would serve in his place nicely. As he walked out the door he handed the rose to him, with advice as well.  
  
"Wear it, for it will never die and always remind you of the mistake he made. But should you disobey my commands it will also destroy you and you will suffer the same fate as your previous master. For I have no remorse for those who are fools.  
  
TBC Anaiya. 


	3. Feelings and Sorrows

Bloodroses and Daggers.  
  
I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. Suing me won't get you anything but a headache. And a giant pain in the derriere, Maybe. If you are a very very very lucky individual.  
  
Sorry for taking sooooo long to put this up but Christmas got the best of me and I finally had a snoozefest.  
  
Duo let the door shut quietly behind him as he stared into the night sky. He knew it wasn't like him to show off what he had been hiding for all eternity. But with one blatant stroke he had given away his identity, not a wise move. But something had completely persuaded him to do it, something had just clicked in his mind, but he didn't know what and it was pissing him off.  
  
He slid into his car and took out his phone, he knew nobody would have stolen it, in fact nobody with bad intentions would have even noticed the expensive car just standing out in front of the broken down building. He adjusted the pendant and then keyed in Wufei's number, putting on his jokers mask he waited while he was redirected and transmitted to the ex- pilot's personal phone.  
  
"Hey WOOFERS!!!! Long time no see pal!!!" Duo knew nicknames irritated the pilot to no end and he enjoyed it.  
  
"Maxwell-kisama how many times must I re-iterate to you that my name is WUFEI!!! CHANG WUFEI! Is it really such a heavy concept for you to grasp?"  
  
"Ok ok your royal Changliness, but I need some info you probably got, I want to know where Heero is."  
  
The look on Wufei's face was priceless needless to say, and Duo just burst out laughing as the utter shock faded from the other pilot's face.  
  
"You want WHAT? You know that is highly classified information Maxwell, you know I can't give it to you."  
  
Duo sighed and then went to turn off the com link; he knew this would have probably happened. He had expected it, but he had tried anyway.  
  
"Thanks for nothing Changee-baby, well see ya later." He grinned and then turned of the image as the vision of Wufei's contorted face faded into darkness Duo leaned back and started up the engine. There was one thing he could still try, it was unlikely but it might give him the information he needed.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Duo sat in front of his laptop, reading Heero's message over and over again. He knew there was something wrong with the pilot he felt it. Pain, sadness, emptiness and more agonizing pain. It was as if the other pilot was dying from severe torture, or at least that was what Duo felt like when reading the message. He needed to contact Heero, needed to tell him the truth, why his own feelings could not be returned to the stoic pilot. Oh he knew what Heero felt, it was obvious from the few typed words within the email. Telling him that maybe someday they might meet over a cup of coffee to talk about old times. It was so uncharacteristic of Heero that Duo thought it was a trap at first, but tracing back the email had led him to believe that it actually had been Heero who had sent the message. Now he was using the same trace to try and put together the scrambled pieces of information, to try and figure out exactly where the message had originated from and to awaken an old beacon in Heero's laptop that Duo had placed there so long ago.  
  
Luckily the beacon did activate and Duo traced the location to an old apartment building on L2, the strangest thing was that that very building was only a couple kilometres from where he sat now. Heero had been hiding under his very nose, which considering Duo's spynet, was a highly considerable feat, worthy only of 01. Duo memorized the location, picked up his jacket and then jumped into his dark chariot. The jaguar purred quietly as it hugged the shadows of one of the more war wrecked streets of L2. Stopping in front of the building Duo took a deep breath, got out of the car and walked to the front door. He walked inside and ran up a couple stairs till he got to the room that supposedly housed the legendary war- time hero. He knocked on the door a few times then tried yelling only to be yelled at himself by the other tenants. So he did it the easy way, indigo sparks leapt around his fingers as he opened the lock. Letting himself in Duo closed the door behind himself. Only then did the stench hit his nostrils, the smell of week-old meat left in the sun was everywhere. Oh the room was perfectly clean; the perfect soldier did seem to live here from the looks of it. But the smell.  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose then opened the door into what he supposed to be the bedroom. And gasped there on the floor, lying unconscious and bleeding was Heero. But before his very eyes the bleeding stopped and the wounds healed, Duo's eyes widened incredibly at that; he had heard of this only once before. But his thoughts were ripped from his mind when Heero moaned, and slightly opened his eyes. But then he became unconscious again and all movement ceased as the stench rolled off him again. Duo spotted as window and ran to open it before the smell could get any worse. He then lifted Heero unto his bed and went to the car to get a small vial of clear liquid. All the while, fingering the pendant around his neck; it contained the only part of Heero he could ever hope to lay claim to. A small strand of hair, picked up after an incident with a pair of scissors a couple years back. He ran back inside and poured a bit of the elixir unto two soft cloths he had found lying around in the kitchen. One he placed on the counter and it almost immediately began to counteract the reek of rotten meat that permeated the place. The second he placed on Heero's forehead and then doing all he could do he stepped away and let luck go into play.  
  
Duo must have drifted to sleep waiting though, because as soon as he turned back Heero was lying there wide awake, and staring at the ceiling while fingering the cloth. Duo put on a smile and nudged him.  
  
"Welcome to the land of the living again Heero."  
  
TBC Anaiya, reviews feed muses and muses help write story. Therefore it seems to reason that if you want more story you should write more reviews. Especially since right now they are starving and trying to gnaw my leg off*hits 10 muses with stick* ...stay away damn you, I'm not your dinner... 


	4. A Past Memory

Bloodroses and Daggers.  
  
I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. Suing me won't get you anything but a headache. And a giant pain in the derriere, Maybe. If you are a very very very lucky individual. Otherwise you will get nothing, not even a pocky.  
  
THANKEES!!! To all the people who review. The muses have been warded off for now, but not for long I think.  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes, not trusting his mind or feelings at the time. But for some reason the floor was warm and soft.  
  
'Wait a second' he realized, I'm on my bed 'How in the Hell." his thoughts trailed off as he turned his head and the saw Duo dozing against the wall. As the cloth on his forehead fell of he said the first two words that came to his mind.  
  
"OH. FUCK."  
  
He slowly reached up and picked up the cloth slowly fingering it feeling the cold liquid trapped inside. Now Duo knew; he probably would make sure he was okay and then leave. Like any normal person would, in fact he was surprised that Duo was still here, no he was amazed. He stared up at the ceiling as he continued to finger the cloth, his thoughts wondering on why Duo had not left as soon as he had seen him.  
  
Heero knew he was a freak and considered himself a freak. Even Dr. J had, and then he realized the potential Heero had and decided that he could use it to his advantage. Oh the dreams were a problem but that could be fixed with the right pills. What J had wanted was the complete and utter raw power that Heero possessed; Heero was still in the form of a young child when J began his "training". What had stunned J the most was the fact that Heero barely needed any training at all. It was as if Heero was remembering all the things that J tried to teach him, and then when he thought him ready, he showed him the Gundam. Heero for the first time since J knew him was frightened; he did not want to come near the monster of a machine. That was what Dr. J had been waiting for, some resistance any reason to inject Heero with the serum. A serum that once instilled in his system would make him more susceptible to the Zero system. It would make him the perfect soldier, able and willing to perform every task. It would make him uncaring and invincible, no emotion, no will except that given to him. He would be the perfect companion to the giant killing machine hidden in the hangar.  
  
But J did not take one thing into contemplation. That the power that gave Heero what he had would also be able to partition his mind so that the real Heero would be able to make it through the wars alive. It was only after Operation Meteor, that J realized his mistake. A mistake for which he paid dearly. Heero had found the scientist and had ripped of all his mechanical body parts, and then crushing them into sharp powdery shards he made J consume them. And there he left the man who had tried to completely control his life. The dreams returned slowly after that, slowly claiming his entire body. In that J had succeeded though, he had somehow wiped out the reason for Heero's understanding of the dreams. Oh he vaguely remembered that he could end the pain and suffering without killing himself, but how was still beyond him. All he remembered was a small saying that he repeated to himself when things were beyond hope, and he said it now. The last small shred of what might help him that J had left.  
  
"Shinigami will tell."  
  
And with that Duo woke up and looked around to see who had called his name, realizing that he had been sleeping he walked over to Heero and sat on the bed.  
  
"Hey buddy how are ya?"  
  
TBC  
  
Hey sorry for the short chapter but I'm working on a picture too for this so I wanted to put something out there before I was forgotten!!! * looks around and sees muses staring hungrily at her half bitten leg. "Stay away damn you" * runs while yelling * "don' t worry Heero's secret will come out sometime in the next 2-3 chapters. That is if I'm still alive by then AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" * Muses chase her teeth and eyes gleaming * 


	5. A Small Chance At Hope

Bloodroses and Daggers.  
  
I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. Suing me won't get you anything but a headache. And a giant pain in the derriere, Maybe. If you are a very very very lucky individual. Otherwise you will get nothing, not even a pocky. And, we all know how good Pockys are..  
"Hey buddy how are ya?" Duo grinned. "I mean I was kinda worried when I saw you lying there yeah know. and the smell! EWWW! Did you kill all the rats and forget to remove the bodies? I mean they can really smell horrible in the walls."  
  
Heero winced, in response then tried to put on a blank expression. Tried but had a hard time keeping his mask in place. He leaned back and swallowed the grief that welled up within his mouth, but the small thread of hope remained. There is no chance Duo would like me.but if he didn't then why is he here?  
  
His unasked question was answered in a heartbeat, when Duo looked lifted the cloth and placed it again on his forehead.  
  
"Well buddy ya know I was worried about you! I mean, I haven't heard from you since the end of the war! And then you send me an email telling me ya want to meet me for coffee. Man I thought it was a joke at first or that someone had trapped you and this was a way to lure me into a trap." Heero looked at him strangely and Duo laughed. "Hey I have a right to be paranoid too. I have multiple personalities, one of them is paranoid the other is out to get him."  
  
Heero grimaced at the bad attempt at humour, and tried to sit up, but the pain in his chest was too much, he fell back down onto his pillow and clenched his teeth in pain. What's happening to me? I never used to be this weak. I never used to be this pathetic. Heero closed his eyes and relaxed all his muscles. Not noticing that Duo had left until he heard the door slam shut. Tears sprang to his eyes as he heard footsteps fall beyond the range of his hearing. He left me, already, I was a fool to hope for anything.  
  
Meanwhile unbeknownst to Heero Duo was running at breakneck speed to his car to retrieve a rose and his dagger. What he had in mind would help Heero, maybe, but he wasn't sure. But he couldn't bare to see his friend suffer, especially Heero. I don't even know what's causing this problem. Gods what if I destroy him with this? He isn't human, he's the complete opposite of me, HE'S BLOODY ANGELUS-BORN. What else could it be? Nothing else has the same symptoms. J must have screwed with him something solid. But if he is me trying this could definitely kill him. UGH but I have to try.  
  
Duo stepped back into the apartment quietly shutting the door just in time for him to see the tears in Heero's eyes. Gods if he's in so much pain this is worse then I thought. He rushed to Heero's side and placed the ivory rose and the dagger on the bedside table.  
  
Heero opened his eyes and was relieved to find Duo beside him again. He hasn't left me he's back maybe there is a chance! Duo looked at him seriously and Heero swallowed hard.  
  
"Heero." Duo said. "I think I can help you but you have to trust me."  
  
TBC  
  
Anaiya  
  
Ps. GAH I'm sorry people for not putting this on earlier. But a) Muses were on strike. b) Too much schoolwork sucks. c) I was wondering if anyone would want to help co-author this. sincerely I'm running out of ideas. I have about one more chap to go before I quit at this moment. So if anyone is interested with working on this story with original ideas. and being able to stand me.. then email me at animisedai@hotmail.com as subject type in bloodroses and daggers. Otherwise I might delete it by accident.! 


End file.
